Yellow Tulip
by Akina Usagi
Summary: You know when your time to stop waiting. He knows that his time is coming. WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Yellow Tulip**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau mendapatkannya?"

"Kakiku sudah menapak di tujuh toko bunga, mana mungkin aku tidak mendapatkannya."

Naruto melepaskan tawa dan mengulurkan tangan, berusaha meraih rangkaian bunga yang ada di genggaman sahabatnya. Gelengan kepala yang diberikan sang pemuda berambut merah membuat putra keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu menggembungkan pipi.

Sepasang mata beriris biru milik sang Uzumaki muda mengikuti semua gerak-gerik Sabaku no Gaara, mulai dari membuka karangan bunga yang dibawanya hingga meletakkan bunga yang ia pesan di dalam vas yang sebelumnya sudah disediakan _kaasan-_nya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau masih bisa mengerjaiku dengan memintaku mencari bunga ini. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan."

Tawa pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali terdengar. Ia tahu permintaannya yang mendadak pasti sudah merepotkan pemuda yang kini duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, tapi ia juga tahu dibalik semua perkataan sinis Gaara, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak keberatan direpotkan olehnya.

"Apa Kushina-_sama _dan Minato-_sama_ akan datang?" Gaara menarik selimut dan memastikan benda itu melindungi tubuh sahabatnya dari suhu yang cukup dingin sore ini.

"Mereka pasti datang. Sekeras apapun aku meminta mereka untuk tidak datang, pada akhirnya mereka pasti akan datang."

"Kurasa sekarang kau tahu darimana sifat keras kepalamu berasal."

"Hei!"

Gaara mendengus geli dan melemparkan pandangan ke arah luar jendela. Akhir-akhir ini ia mengalami kesulitan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia angkat sebagai topik pembicaraan dengan pemuda yang sudah lebih dari lima tahun berstatus sebagai sahabatnya.

Pandangan sepasang mata beriris hijau itu beralih dengan cepat saat ia merasa sebelah tangannya dilingkupi kehangatan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Naruto melepaskan tangan sang Sabaku dari genggamannya dan bermain-main dengan jemari panjang pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Kau," Gaara menundukkan kepala dan memfokuskan pandangan ke sepasang tangan yang tengah memainkan kelima jarinya.

"Aku?" Naruto tampaknya tidak berniat menghentikan kegiatannya bermain dengan tangan pemuda yang sedikit menggeserkan diri, mengeliminasi jarak diantara kedua tubuh mereka.

"Kau dan keegoisanmu," Gaara menarik napas panjang dan menatap wajah Naruto yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut bingung. "Kau pasti sangat senang karena akan bertemu lagi dengan kekasihmu yang menyebalkan itu."

Sorat bingung yang terpancar di sepasang mata indah Naruto langsung digantikan binar gembira yang kentara. Anggukkan kecil yang diberikan Naruto tentu cukup untuk membalas pernyataan Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum tipis dan menggenggam sebelah tangan sang Uzumaki, meremasnya pelan sebelum mengusap punggung tangan berkulit pucat itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kalian bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Diantara ratusan juta orang, kenapa kau bisa berakhir dengan pemuda dingin dan kaku seperti dia?"

Gaara bukan satu-satunya orang yang merasa terkejut saat Naruto mengumumkan hubungan resminya dengan seorang senior bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Status Sasuke sebagai anggota Himpunan Mahasiswa sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan keterkejutannya, begitu pula dengan status wakil ketua klub Literatur yang disandang pemuda yang tahun ini berusia duapuluh tujuh tahun itu.

Keterkejutannya sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan latar belakang Sasuke, karena sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan latar belakang siapapun. Baginya tidak ada orang yang pantas memberikan penilaian terhadap masa lalu seseorang karena semua orang pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan yang mencoreng masa lalu mereka.

Keterkejutannya juga sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan perbedaan usia antara sahabatnya dan sang senior yang terpaut tiga tahun. Ia tentu ingat bahwa Sasuke tengah sibuk mengerjakan skripsinya saat Naruto membeberkan kabar mengejutkan itu kepada dirinya dan beberapa orang yang dianggap sang Uzumaki sebagai sahabat dekatnya.

Sejujurnya keterkejutan berasal dari fakta sederhana bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto bisa menerima seseorang sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu, dia terlalu menyebalkan untuk diabaikan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mempercayainya dan masih mempercayainya sampai saat ini walaupun dia sudah meninggalkanku selama tiga tahun."

Gaara kembali mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Dari sekian banyak hal yang tidak ia sukai, mendengar nada kelabu di suara sahabat pirangnya termasuk ke salah satu hal itu.

Sama seperti remaja lain, Naruto berinteraksi dengan banyak orang. Sama seperti remaja lain, Naruto menjalani hidupnya dengan bersenang-senang. Sama seperti remaja lain, Naruto menemukan seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya dan jatuh cinta.

Namun berbeda dengan remaja lain, Naruto tidak pernah mengambil langkah maju untuk menanggapi perasaannya kepada siapapun.

"Sejak awal aku tahu bahwa tidak ada hal yang kekal, dan aku merasa bodoh karena percaya pada ucapan si _Teme _itu saat dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya."

Helaan napas panjang yang diambil sang Uzumaki tentu membuat napas Gaara tercekat di tenggorokan. Helaan napas lega meluncur dari bibirnya saat melihat raut tenang di wajah Naruto.

"Kalau _kaasan _dan _tousan _saja tidak bisa mempertahankan cinta mereka, bagaimana mungkin kami bisa mempertahankan perasaan kami? Maksudku, kami berdua sama-sama masih muda dan tidak bisa berpikir dewasa..."

Ya. Hal yang selalu berhasil menghentikan langkah Naruto menggapai kebahagiaannya adalah hancurnya hubungan pasangan Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Sebagai sahabat, sedikit-banyak Gaara tentu tahu apa yang terjadi di hidup sahabatnya. Gaara tentu tahu apa makna dibalik senyum palsu dan tatapan kosong sang sahabat. Gaara tentu tahu apa yang membuat lengan dan beberapa bagian tubuh sang sahabat dihiasi luka memar yang meninggalkan bercak berwarna biru.

Gaara tahu, dan karena itulah ia selalu berusaha menjadi orang yang ada kapanpun dan dimanapun Naruto membutuhkannya.

Karena Naruto tidak boleh sendirian.

Karena Naruto tidak pantas ditinggalkan.

Karena Naruto tidak bisa ia abaikan.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu mempercayainya? Waktu dua tahun tentu bisa dijadikan bukti kalau kau sangat mempercayainya sebagai kekasihmu."

"Kalau kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang kau pikir bisa menjadi sumber ketenangan bagimu, apa kau tidak akan percaya?"

Gaara tentu lebih dari tahu bagaimana rasa tenang selalu menjadi kebutuhan utama Naruto. Setelah lima tahun hidup bersama kedua orang tua yang selalu bertengkar hampir setiap hari, ketenangan pasti menjadi hal pertama yang kau inginkan di hidupmu. Dan Naruto membutuhkan ketenangan lebih dari apapun. Bahkan terkadang lebih daripada keberadaan Gaara disampingnya.

"Dan kau akan mendapatkan ketenangan itu sebentar lagi. Saat bertemu dengannya."

Naruto menutup matanya dan tersenyum. Ia masih bisa membayangkan bagaimana sosok Sasuke walaupun sudah tiga tahun ia tidak melihatnya. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara dinginnya walaupun sudah tiga tahun mereka tidak saling bicara. Ia masih bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya walaupun sudah tiga tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

Uzumaki Naruto tentu masih bisa mengingat semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Uchiha Sasuke dengan jelas, selama apapun mereka terpisah.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Menurutmu apa yang pertama kali dia katakan saat bertemu denganku nanti?" Naruto membuka matanya dan membalas tatapan sepasang mata beriris hijau dari pemuda yang masih duduk dengan tenang di sisi tempat tidurnya.

_"Dobe."_

Gaara bisa melihat sebulir air mata menetes dari sudut indera pengelihatan sang sahabat. Ia juga bisa merasakan perasaan lega yang menguar kuat dari pemuda yang kini mengukir cengiran lebar yang sudah lama absen dari wajah karamel itu.

Naruto melemparkan tatapan menenangkan dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya saat sang sahabat menyadari hal yang sempat luput dari perhatiannya.

"Naruto, Kushina-_sama _dan Minato-_sama_—"

"Aku hanya membutuhkanmu," Naruto menarik napas panjang. "Aku hanya ingin kau yang menemaniku saat Sasuke datang nanti."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak mau mereka datang."

"Naru—"

"Aku tidak ingin mereka menghalangiku bertemu dengan Sasuke."

Pemuda berambut merah yang berstatus sebagai seorang wartawan itu menutup matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam sebanyak beberapa kali, berusaha menenangkan diri dan menurunkan tingkat emosinya, sekaligus berusaha mengendalikan diri.

"Aku tidak mau ketenangan ini terganggu," Naruto menggumam pelan, "Gaara."

Kadang adik dari Sabaku no Temari ini tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak pernah bisa melepaskan kemarahannya kepada pemuda yang perlahan menarik lengannya. Setelah kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia membuka mata dan membalas tatapan sepasang iris biru yang kini tampak kurang terfokus.

Tanpa diberitahu pun Gaara tentu tahu apa yang diinginkan Naruto saat pemuda itu melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Perlahan ia meraih sepasang tangan itu dan menarik tubuh sang Uzumaki hingga ada dalam posisi duduk. Dengan sigap Gaara menggeser tubuhnya dan melingkarkan sebelah lengannya ke pinggang sang sahabat saat Naruto gagal menstabilkan posisi tubuhnya.

"Sasuke... Gaara, tulip..."

Dengan sedikit susah payah, karena ia menolak untuk melepaskan tubuh yang kini bersandar padanya, Gaara mengeluarkan setangkai tulip dari vas yang ia letakkan di atas meja tepat di samping tempat tidur yang masih ia duduki dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Sasuke..."

Gaara berusaha menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu kamar yang ada tepat di belakang kepalanya. Ia tentu tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan pemuda yang sudah seenaknya meninggalkan Naruto sebelum akhirnya datang untuk membawa sahabatnya pergi.

"Sasuke..."

Gaara berusaha menahan berat tubuh sang sahabat saat pemuda pirang itu berusaha untuk mencondongkan tubuh ke arah depan, makin merapat dengan tubuhnya yang memang ada tepat di hadapan sang Uzumaki.

"Dia datang?" ia hanya bisa bertanya karena ia masih belum bisa menolehkan kepala ke arah dimana Naruto memfokuskan pandangan.

"Hm," Naruto menggumam pelan dan makin mencodongkan tubuh, membuat berat tubuhnya kini bertumpu penuh pada sang Sabaku.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun? Kau bahkan tidak menyapaku, Sasuke?"

"Kau tahu dia tidak terlalu suka membuka mulutnya."

Gaara bisa merasakan senyum yang terukir di bibir Naruto. Ia sendiri tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Tidak juga air matanya.

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?" tanyanya sembari melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang sang Uzumaki dan memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat, sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan tubuh yang kini meronta pelan.

"Kau tentu tahu berapa lama aku sudah menunggu hari ini datang, Gaara. Aku pasti merindukanmu," Naruto menarik napas panjang dan membalas pelukan sahabatnya selama beberapa saat. Ia melemparkan tatapan meminta maaf kepada pemuda yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kamar.

"Tidak bisakah kau tinggal?"

"Dan membiarkan Sasuke pergi? Lagi?"

"Kau benar."

Gaara melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Naruto, dan ia tidak tahu apa yang lebih baik daripada mengalami momen perpisahan ini sekarang, saat ia yakin Naruto akan mendapatkan ketenangan yang selama ini dia inginkan. Bersama dengan seseorang yang dia cintai dan mencintainya.

"Sampai jumpa, Gaara."

Putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku itu kini benar-benar melepaskan kendali emosinya. Bukan untuk marah. Bukan untuk kesal. Tapi untuk membiarkan bulir-bulir bening mengalir bebas dari kedua ujung matanya.

Dan bulir-bulir itu mengalir makin bebas tak terkendali saat ia tahu bahwa Naruto akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya.

Pergi meraih ketenangannya.

Pergi bersama kekasihnya yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan mereka.

Teriakan histeris dari Uzumaki Kushina yang berhasil menutupi suara _'beep' _panjang dari mesin _electrocardiogram_ membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu tersenyum tipis karena ia sadar bahwa Naruto tidak akan lagi merasa terganggu dan terbebani oleh semua keributan yang selalu dialaminya di dunia ini.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Sasuke dan juga sampaikan terima kasihku padanya karena dia sudah menjemputmu," bisiknya pelan kepada tubuh pemuda pirang yang masih ada di pelukannya.

_Yellow tulip—helplessly in love._

**.**

**.**

**AND**

**.**

**.**


End file.
